1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a health monitoring device and in particular to a method, system and program for monitoring the outputs of multiple diverse health measurement devices. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system and program for monitoring physical health indicators received from multiple diverse health measurement devices at a single personal storage device and managing multiple diverse health control devices according to normal physical health levels for a user retrieved from the personal storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electronic health measurement devices provide for taking measurements that are computed to reflect the physical health of an individual. In particular, an electronic health measurement device is able to translate a measurement, such as weight on a scale, into a numerical output. For example, diabetics utilize electronic testers that monitor blood or other secretions to determine a number associated with the individual""s current glucose levels. In another example, an electronic pulse detector may be placed on an individual""s body or gripped by the individual in order to detect the user""s current pulse level and compute a numerical representation of the pulse level. In these examples, the computed numbers are associated with a scale of measurement that has been assigned to that type of physical health measurement. An individual may be able to consult a chart or other documentation to discern the meaning of the computed number. For example, a computed weight may be compared with a chart containing preferable weights for an individual of a particular height and age. A computed pulse level may be compared with a chart showing acceptable pulse levels during exercise depending upon age.
While conventional electronic health measurement devices provide a computed number that can be utilized by an individual to monitor that portion of their physical health, there is a need for electronically documenting the measured data in a timely manner. In addition, while some electronic health measurement devices do provide for electronically documenting the measured data, there is a need to electronically document output data from multiple diverse electronic health measurement devices at a single device such that a comprehensive physical health profile can be determined. Moreover, while an individual may be able to consult a chart or other textual data to discern the meaning of a number computed by an electronic health measurement device, this data is not always available, may not be current, may not provide recommendations for how to respond to particular measurement values, and may not provide analysis of measurements from multiple diverse electronic health measurement devices.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable that a method, system and program be provided for storing monitored health related data retrieved from diverse electronic health measurement devices at a single personal storage device and managing multiple diverse health control devices according to normal physical health levels for a user retrieved from the personal storage device.
In view of the foregoing, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved health measurement monitoring device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved method, system and program for the output of monitoring multiple diverse health measurement devices.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved method, system and program for monitoring physical health indicators received from multiple diverse health measurement devices at a single personal storage device and managing multiple diverse health control devices according to normal physical health levels for a user retrieved from the personal storage device.
According to the present invention, physical health indicators computed for a particular user are received in a common transmittable data format at a computer system, wherein each of the physical health indicators is output by an electronic health measurement device from among multiple diverse electronic health measurement devices monitoring the physical health of the particular user. Each of the physical health indicators is analyzed at the computer system in view of acceptable health levels retrieved at the computer system from a personal storage device proffered by the particular user. Output of an indicator of acceptability of the physical health indicators for the particular user is controlled from the computer system, in response to the analysis of each of the physical health indicators, such that a computer system monitors the physical health of an individual in view of acceptable health levels retrieved from the personal storage device.
All objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.